No one knows
by Little Dakki
Summary: I updated a new really short chapter but R and R
1. Chihior and Aki fun with karaoke

Little Dakki: this is a crossover of Soul Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho,and   
Ceres. I don't own any of them . But I Do own this Story. O please   
don't flame me plz   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^Well 6 kids 4 girls and two boys that are in a room at a karaoke joint.^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^ kids 4 girls 2 boys where at a fortunetellers.^  
"You have came to me miss Chihior Mikage.......to partthe mists of time  
and divine your future."said the lady."Just relax and whitin my mistic   
grystal ball all will be revealed...!! OH!oh,MY...In your future,Chihior   
Mikage,you willbe ruled by the star of darkness."said the lady."i see  
blood,anger,devaststion,sorrow,and love.....the destruction of all   
balance in th world."said the lady."On the day the sixteenth star and   
moon align,your destiny will overtake you"said the lady.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That Fortuneteller is FULL of it!" Yelled Chihiro " AllI got where codes   
and passwords and Horky Horror Movies Carp!"   
"Hey Chihiro no need to throw a HISSY." said Baton and kekio at the same  
time." I'm not throwing a HISSY!" yelled Chihiro. "that's Convincing ."  
said Aki (Aki is Chihiors Twin Bro) "Hey She said that your gonna get   
a boyfriend so too sis.But that must be a lie but it would end your 16   
teen years boyfriendless" said Aki "shutup I don't see your girlfriend"  
said Chihior "thats because I have no time for one I have to keep my   
twin sister out of trouble"said Aki"don't Pin your lack of a Girlfriend   
on me "said Chihior "hey Chihior listen with Chihiors luuuuck her future   
will suuuuck"sang Colleen "Oh bite me!" said Chihior."oh come on it's   
for fun "said Colleen"that psiiichic knows her stuff, her reeeeadings   
she don't fluff!sang Colleen   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Leave and don't look back. Said Haku   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
wow do you know when we just moved here how mom,dad,and me went to spirit  
world?" "yeah i wish we all went"said Aki and Colleen."well you know how   
I told you about Haku we i cant get out what he said before we left."said  
Chihior."well we all know you were in love with him."said Aki." how about  
we all go home its geting late."said Chihior. so they all left to go back   
home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how do you like it was it good?  
  
next chapter Chihior and her sister,brothers,friends are goin to spirit  
world when Chihior gos to the bath house she sees Haku whit..... 


	2. Back to spirit world and Hakus got

Little Dakki:Hey hope u like chapter 1! this is my fisrt time writing a  
fic so dont be mad if it was a bad!   
Aya:we all work on it! so dont fell bad theres two of us so i wrote the   
frist chpter and you wrote the 2nd.  
Aki:we dont own Soul Hunter,Yu Yu Hakushoor Ceres But we own the story.  
Little Dakki: they're my lil helpers K!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
1 hour later   
  
"Hey mom we're home"said Chihior"hey kids your dad still away for   
two more weeks and Nick still at spirit world K!"said Mrs.Mikage   
(an:I don't know her name or last name but heres her full name   
Dakki Mikage k)"k mom ...um mom can I go to spirit world for my   
B-day?""yes you can but take a friend or guard or brother K"said  
Mrs.Mikage"k mom um I'll Take Aya,Kekio,and Aki K!""yes go get  
Packing now I have to go to spirit world from September 24 to may 1   
so you need to pack for 9 months and take Baton,and Nick and   
Colleen"said mrs.Mikage"fine mom everyone get packing now i want to   
go now!"said Chihior   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4 hours later   
  
"Hey heres the deal nick,colleen,kekio will come whit me." "and aya   
baton,you go whit Aki k!" said Chihior.They were outside a super   
huge house that was blood red.(an: um Chihior and her family are   
king and Queen pricn and princess of other world.)"All right then   
lets go we will met you at the meetin on may 1 before we come here   
at Chlesea and Bobbis Ok?"asked Aki "Ya Bye" said Chihior. They   
all went their on way in groups.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
spirit world   
  
" we made it ok heres the way we go Colleen and Nick you two are to  
go off together and come back on April 30. Kekio you go with them  
I'm going off on my on"said Chihior.They were at a place the was   
old look like maybe 100 years old.They all split up and went there  
own way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10 mins later  
Chihior was walking in to the bath house.then she saw Rin."Hey Rin  
its me Sen...I meen Chihior!"yelled Chihior."Chihior its you wow you  
look different from last time i had seen you.Everyones mist you even  
Yababa.said Rin as she was giving Chihior a hug."wow well can you take  
me to Yababas so we can talk"ask Chihior."yeah lets go then."said Rin  
and they left to Yababa.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Yababas  
"Hey ganny"said Chihior."Sen its you how are and why are you here?"  
ask Yababa."well I'll tell when Haku gets here can you get him?ask  
Chihior.Alright Haku come here."said Yababa."yes what can i do ....  
Chihior."said Haku he was scared when he saw her but he couldn't tell  
this girl was tall and had bleached hair."Hey Haku well I can tell you  
why I'm here then."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After telling them why she was here they all looked happy but Haku didn't  
look so happy."So your here cuase its your B-day in two days and you   
can stay nine mouths?"ask haku.But before Chihior could say a thing  
a girl came in she was tall but shorter then Chihior.She had brown hair  
and was dressed in yellow and brown dress.She walk up to Haku and gave  
him a deep kiss.they lasted till they needed air when Haku look for Chihior  
she was gone."hey wheres Sen."ask Haku "she left and is going to work here  
for 8 mouths and will be sleeping in the room next to yours alright." said  
Rin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
next chapter: Hakus girls name is said.Chihior will get badly hurt.And 3 friends  
will be staying with Chihior now.  
  
how do you like 


	3. Cara info Hahaha

Character Info   
Chihior/Sen.  
  
She is now 16. She has brown long hair up to her ankles. Is now 5'4. Is now   
Princess of spirit world. Has at twin Brother.And Two lil sisters  
And one twin bro and lil bro. Never seen with out her school uniform or her princess  
Outfit. Her school uniform is a red skirt with a white shirt and yellow  
Vest. Her princess outfit is a black shirt with pink, white, and black  
Jacket over it. With a pink, white, and black skirt and boots. She loves  
To fight and study.  
Chihior mom/dakki  
  
She is 32. Has light brown hair. Wears a kimono that is light purple  
And white. Hair down to her hips. Cares for her five kids. But even  
Though Chihior is 16 still worries about her.  
  
  
  
Colleen  
  
She is 7 years old now how to fight. She wares a pink and blue kimono.  
She has brown red hair. She all was has it in a ponytail. Loves her big  
Sister and loves her older bro.  
  
Niriko/Corayshi  
  
She is 5 years old the smallest Mikage. She has blue purple hair. Wears  
A white, pink, blue, and purple kimono. If someone asked her if she was niriko  
She would say I'm Corayshi. She loves chihior.  
Aki  
  
Is Chihiors twin bro. Not much can be said about him.  
  
Nick  
  
Well he's way better looking then the nick I now -_-  
  
Ceres  
  
Well she has long blond hair. Wears a Black way to much skin showing dress. Loves  
To fight and yell at Haku ^-^ for no reason.  
  
Alexis  
  
Well she's Hakus cousin. Loves to play games and fight no much said.  
  
Yukina  
  
Hakus sister. Has green blue hair. Loves to play with Colleen and Niriko.  
  
Haku  
Well you the same old haku  
Bad guys well not saying ha  
Bi 


	4. The Fight And Friends

Little Dakki: hellos hope you like the first two chapters.  
  
Aki: if theirs spelling that's wrong then its dumb dumb writing  
  
Aya: hey do you even know how to be nice  
  
Aki: Hun you say something  
  
Aya: you're so dead if you don't say your lines.  
  
Aki: this is a crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho, Soul Hunter, Fushigi Yuugi,  
Spirited Away.Colleen doesn't own anything but this story.  
  
Little Dakki: thank you for reading and all I know is that I suck at this but its my   
First time  
  
Aki: you mean to say that you super suck at this and you have dumb dumb   
Here to make it super super suck.  
  
Aya and Colleen: gives death look and starts to fight with Aki  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a room that was black and blue there slept a girl in a queen size   
Bed. She was in a black nightgown with bloody red rose. Then out of no  
Where someone was playing' flute. " Hun.. Who's playing' the flute in this  
Time of hour?" asked Chihior. Looks at the clock it says 4:30 in the  
Morin'. Goes outside on balcony. Looks to her left and sees Haku sleeping  
And she goes inside and gets a blanket and jumps. To the other balcony and  
Buts the blanket on Haku and jumps back to her balcony. Then she looks down and   
Sees the lake. At night it so love cause the way the moons light is on  
It. She here the flute and jumps into the water."Well let's see its coming  
From its coming from the exit to go to the real world."Said Chihior  
So she swam to there and got on to the land to see. Hakus girlfriend there.  
"HI you must be Chihior I'm Alexis,"said Alexis. "Yababa is looking for   
You so go."Said Alexis. "I'm not one of her workers so I don't have to  
Do what she says to do."Said Chihior."I'm only here to find out who's  
Playing the flute and to leave ok."Said Chihior. Out of no where Yababa  
And Haku came to where Chihior and Alexis where. "Yababa she says that she  
Doesn't work for you and that she's going' back to her world and that   
Someone playing' the flute but theirs no one playing' the flute." Said Alexis.  
Now Chihior was being' block and there was no way to run. In front of her   
There was Alexis. In back of her there was Haku and to her left there was  
Yababa. * I could go to my left and jump or I could fly but they all could fly. *  
+Hey Chihior it's me Bobbi. Look Chelsea and me are coming to spirit world. +  
+Ok come fast I can't get out and I might have to fight well got to go  
And come fast. +Chihior said her good byes and then went back to what  
She was doing. " Let me go I have to go back to my world someone needs  
Help I must go." Said Chihior. Then she ran so fast to the end of the  
Hill and jump down the hill with the falling rocks. Then the last thing  
She saw was black. Then a girl with black hair took Chihior's place.  
Then she flew back up. But out of no where someone grabbed her.  
So this is Chihior. " Chihior has gone to sleep. I'm the one they call  
Ceres ." Said Ceres. " So I was right Ceres you're now mines I'm called  
Amiboshi ." Said Amiboshi. Then he picks her up and killed her. Then left to  
Wait for her spirit. But she turned back into Chihior and got up. "Fight  
Me I'm not dead." Said Chihior. " What who are you never mind I don't fight  
Girls." said Amiboshi. " Oh a gentleman a pound of inscecure men out to own  
there women but I don't care now fight.," said Chillier. " All right I'll  
Fight." said Amiboshi.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
30 mins later  
  
Ceres came out and lock Amiboshi in the dark world. She now asleep hakus arms  
And is badly hurt. " Haku what happened to Chihior?" yelled Lin.  
" Haku bad news her lil sister and two of her friends are her and they wont be  
Happy take her to her room now." yelled Lin.   
In Chihiors room  
  
" Hun where am I?" asked Ceres. " What is Corayshi doing here she was with Bobbi and Chelsea   
  
Little Dakki: Hahahahahah loved it no well next chapy coming soon. 


	5. Help!

Yo I need help. I haven't read all of Ceres and I need to now of yuuri and Chihord I think that how u spell it. And thank u for RR. So um if u want to u can e-mail me or IM me if u know who they r lol. I'm not that good at this and I hate these things well before I go on and on help ^_-. Um is they're a way u can tell me what I need to now mi e-mail is LILRICH91@msn.com just like that and my sn is QueenDakkiOfHell Lol. But um if u have a request on what I should do or write tell I would like to now plz. 


	6. Next chapter Care Info

Character Info   
  
Chihior/Sen.  
  
  
  
She is now 16. She has brown long hair up to her ankles. Is now 5'4. Is now   
  
Princess of spirit world. Has at twin Brother.And Two lil sisters  
  
And one twin bro and lil bro. Never seen with out her school uniform or her princess  
  
Outfit. Her school uniform is a red skirt with a white shirt and yellow  
  
Vest. Her princess outfit is a black shirt with pink, white, and black  
  
Jacket over it. With a pink, white, and black skirt and boots. She loves  
  
To fight and study. She's love haku but things change.   
  
Chihior mom AKA Dakki/ Jessica   
  
  
  
She is 32. Has light brown hair. Wears a kimono that is light purple  
  
And white. Hair down to her hips. Cares for her five kids. But even  
  
Though Chihior is 16 still worries about her. All ways yells at her husband Hiei. Her name Jessica but everyone calls her dakki.   
  
  
  
Colleen  
  
She is 7 years old now how to fight. She wares a pink and blue kimono.  
  
She has brown red hair. She all was has it in a ponytail. Loves her big  
  
Sister and loves her older bro. She's dating a guy named Taka but everyone calls him Kurama*-*.  
  
Niriko/Corayshi  
  
  
  
She is 5 years old the smallest Mikage. She has blue purple hair. Wears  
  
A white, pink, blue, and purple kimono. If someone asked her if she was niriko  
  
She would say I'm Corayshi. She loves chihior.  
  
Aki  
  
Is Chihiors twin bro. Not much can be said about him.  
  
Nick  
  
He's the same age as Colleen his twin sister. Cares for both his twin and his little sister. He's in love with Chelsea but has to marry Katie. All that can be said is.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
(A/N Well he's way better looking then the nick I now -_- I hate men sry not all of them^-^)  
  
Ceres  
  
Well she has long blond hair. Wears a Black way to much skin showing dress. Loves  
  
To fight and yell at Haku ^-^ for no reason. She's in love with Touya. But Chihor Loves huka.  
  
Alexis  
  
Well she's Hakus cousin. Loves to play games and fight no much said. Has to be hakus girlfriend till the test of love is over. She hates men but she's madly in love with daniel.  
  
Yukina:  
  
Hakus sister. Has green blue hair. Loves to play with Colleen and Niriko. She hates Alexis but she's nice to her dosen't like men but her brother.  
  
Haku:  
  
Well you the same old haku  
  
Chelsea:  
  
  
  
Is Colleen's best friend. She has a sister named Bobbi. She loves to play games and to fight and to learn new things. She's in love with Nick Colleen's twin brother.  
  
Bobbi: Is Chelsea twin sister. Love everything but hates Daniel's guts and Hakus.  
  
Daniel: Is Kathy and Katie brother but older then Katie. He's in love with Alexis. But she's in love with no one.(A/N in reall life his my friend bug him plz im him has sn for alo is Skater4Lif78 im him plz I'll do anything for my fans)  
  
Kathy: Daniel's sister cares for him in every way no one mess with her.  
  
Katie: Loves her brother and sister. In love Li. But has to marry Nick.  
  
Hiei: Is Jessica's husband. Loves his kids. King of spirit world.  
  
Yuuhi: Is Bobbi and cheasles brother. Is dating Chidori.  
  
Chidori: She is Yuuhi's girlfriend. When Turing into Tennyo she loves every guy she sees. Is strong and loving to everything and out to help chihior.  
  
Taka/Kurama: Is Colleen's boyfriend. Cares for her and doesn't let anyone hurt her. Doesn't like her brother a lot. He helps out with the whole Cerers thing.  
  
(Hi had to make new one so that u now what's coming up) 


	7. Chapter 4

Little Dakki: Yes this chap four yeah. So um, this is going to be long and hope you read my other fics and well on with the story.  
  
"Hum why is Corayshi and Bobbi and Chelsea here." Said Chihior As she said that the young cute Corayshi came in. "You there Mr. Hakooo," Said Corayshi in a cute babish voice. Haku turned around and looked at Corayshi. "What................" Said Haku. Corayshi then pulled Haku out side and started to talk to him. "Why don't you love my sister Mr.?" Said Corayshi. "Why I do love her but I'm a spirit and she's a human." Said Haku. "That is no reason Hakooo my sister loves you and she's a spirit and part Demon." Said Young Corayshi. "It's Haku not Hakooo." Said Haku. "Oh fine then Hakooo you just be a jerk." Said Corayshi. And went back inside. "Hey there Sis how are you?" Asked Corayshi. " I'm fine thanks for asking but it seems as if the worlds hate me all this happening, Haku going out with Alexis and that other me and that person who wants me." Said Chihior. Haku was listening to her. "Don't worry sis we'll get them and turn them to nothing at all." Said Colleen. "Thank you Colleen that made me feel a lot better." Said Chihior. "Hey can you guys leave I want to talk to Chihior alone." Said Haku. "Why should I let you Hakooo." Said Corayshi. "Corayshi please for me." Said Chihior. "Alright but just 10 minutes then I come back to kill him." Said Corayshi.  
  
###############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##########################$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$############ About one hour later, we find ourselves in the human world in Chihior and Colleen's room.  
  
"Chihior Colleen Dinners ready." Yelled their mother. Colleen and Chihior jumped right out of bed and ran downstairs. "Good evening girls." Said Mr. C (Sorry I still have not gotten there last name.) "Good evening Dad." Chihior and Colleen Said to there dad. They sat around the dinner table. "It's time to eat now!" Chihior, Colleen, Mr. and Mrs. C Said as they started to eat. "Mmmm the food is great mom." Colleen said as she finished her second plate of meatloaf. "Girls why don't you go walk up to the woods it'll do you good." There Dad said to them. "Sure dad."  
  
Just to let you know the turn to 13 year olds and all that happened was just a dream but I am letting you guys vote  
  
Vote for it to be 1. A spell  
  
2.A dream  
  
Vote for the couples Haku/Colleen Haku/Chihior  
  
R and R Je ne 


End file.
